Hair setting rollers which are heated before being inserted in the hair are known. Such rollers are normally of cylindrical or bobbin shape. Locks of hair are wound round the roller and held there by a suitable clip which holds the hair in the wound position on the roller. The roller remains in position in the hair long enough for curls of some permanence to be formed.
It is commonplace to heat the rollers by placing them over an electrically heated mounting post. The roller contains a suitable heat retaining substance. A temperature of 50.degree. C. to 120.degree. C. is normally maintained after the roller has been removed from the heating post.
The heat and tension in the wound hair tends to form curls. Unfortunately, excesses of either heat or tension may make the hair brittle or dry or lacking in body or to become electrically charged and so subsequently to "fly away". Known such rollers are often difficult to clip reliably in particular where the hair of the person using the device is short. One such roller is described in U.K. Patent Specification No. 1355510. Others are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,410,985, 3,257,541 and Re. 26,766.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved hair setting roller or curler of the kind described with which the risk of damage of the hair while the roller is inserted therein is reduced and with which the clipping in of a roller is easier than heretofore.
Another object is to provide a hair setting roller which results in curls having a softer wavy effect for example as is typical in blow dried hair. The invention is not concerned with the heating of the roller.